


Small World

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [145]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Winry's world is small.<br/>Disclaimer: This all belongs to Arakawa, I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

Edward thinks her world is so small. Rush Valley and Risembool; Winry lives between the two places, with some side excursions to Central City to see her friends there. He’s sure it’s boring – he thinks it’s boring, at least; just seeing the same places, over and over, and Risembool was dull even when they were kids. 

But Winry sees things differently. Her world is made up of the people in it. She sees whole universes in their faces, and galaxies in their smiles. “Besides,” she says, “even if it is little, I have you, and that’s more than big enough.”


End file.
